List of Camean Monarchs
The following is a list of Cameo monarchs with a bit of side information about each. Zhang Line (Descendants of Zhang) Reign Name - True / Common Name - Noble House #Emperor Zhang - Hui Zhang - House Sophia - First Emperor of Cameo, he reunited the land with the help of his many "loves". #*Empress Yuan - Yuan Ditri - None - The first woman that Zhang falls in love with and the one whom he loved the most. #*Empress Mei - Mei Persono - House Persono - The 3rd daughter of Baron Wulin Persono, she becomes Zhang's official wife and loves him very purely. #*Empress Lillin - Lillin Undots - House Undots - Feng Undots younger sister, she first thinks of Zhang as a brother, but slowly comes to love him #*Empress Mifi - Mifi Orzil - House Orzil - the daughter of Zeygand Orzil, she promises to love only Zhang and no other man, after he kills Yata and frees her father. #*Empress Yin - Yin Sophia - House Sophia - Zhang's non-blood related sister, she plots Zhang's downfall because she felt he had stolen the future leadership of House Sophia from her, but after he is poisoned by an assassin in her stead, she comes to see the gentler side of him, eventually falling in love. #*Empress Yifei - Yifei Lannah - House Lanah -she is the twin sister of Kieli Xui Lannah, she was an assassin sent to kill Zhang by the Serpent Clan, but after Zhang spares her life and unveils her mask, she falls for him and tries to force him to take her as a wife. (unmarried women in the Serpent Clan only show their face to the man they will marry.) #**Emperor Zan - Li Zhang - House Sophia - Son of Zhand and Yifei, second Emperor of Cameo. #**Empress Mi-Ren - Mi-Ren - None - Wife of Emperor Zan. #***Emperor Zhin - Lee Zhang - House Sophia - Son of Zan and Mi-Ren, third Emperor of Cameo. #***Empress So-Hee - Arin So-Hee - House Shen - Wife of Emperor Zhin. #*Empress Kieli - Kieli Xui Lannah - House Lanah - said to be one of the most beautiful women of the Serpent Clan, she is the twin sister of Yifei Lannah, she was sent to kill Zhang after her sister failed, but before she could the area they were fighting in collapsed and her leg became trapped, Zhang broke the floor around her and freed her,knocking her mask off, before he fell into the darkness. She searched for him and found that he had broken many ribs to save her, this slowly allowed her to fall in love with him. Interim Years After a while, the system collapsed and nobles fought amongst themselves. This was partly due to a loss of proper 'bloodline' at the time. After another period of fighting, two 'kings' rose, Cho and Quo, both had noble blood of Zhang, but only Cho could claim direct lineage. #*King Cho - Cho Zhang - House Sophia - One of two kings that ruled Cameo. He was a descendant of Zhang through Lee Zhang. He went insane after his wife died due to the interference of Yyrin, a Faceless One. This led to the son of King Quo, Kashigo Quo leading an attack to take his bride Fuka Zhang as he was promised before the madness took the King. He was slain and Kashigo and Fuka were married, with Kashigo taking the name of Zhang instead of Quo. #*King Quo - Lian Quo - House Shen - One of two kings that ruled Cameo before its final reunion. He was a descendant of Arin So-Hee. His son was slated to marry the daughter of King Cho, thus uniting the land properly, but Cho went insane before this could happen. Quo sent his son and his army to kill Cho and take the kingdom with force. He was successful, and married Fuka to his son, then stepped down to work as a chancellor while his son ruled. Even though the interim years were technically over, historians do not change the era until Kashigo dies. #* Emperor Kashigo - Kashigo Zhang - House Zhang - Attached to House Zhang by marriage, and so took their name instead of his Father's. List of Camean Noble Houses *House Sophia *House Persono *House Undots *House Orzil *House Lanah *House Shen *House Zhang *House Fong *Hee Family *Liszer Family Notes Category:Cameo Category:Lists